Anga (The Lion King: Revisited)
Anga is a female martial eagle, who resides in the Pride Lands. Appearance Anga has purple and white feathers, with black and white underlining. Her eyes are blue. She later gains a Mark of the Guard, which is bright purple and can be found on her left wing. Personality Anga is antisocial and cold, which often results in awkward interactions with others. She tries to act stiff and uninterested in everything, but sometimes her facade cracks. She admires Hadithi, like the rest of her kind, and is willing to put herself in danger for the good of the Pride Lands. History After the Army of Scar sets a fire near Pride Rock that traps the royal family on the peak, Anga and Hadithi work together to rescue them. After Ono is blinded in the Battle of Kenya with Scar and his forces, Anga is appointed to the Lion Guard as the new Keenest of Sight. She then joins the group on their journey to the Tree of Life. Many years have passed, and the Lion Guard approaches Kion, declaring that they are ready to return home. Just then, Ullu approaches, heralding the arrival of Azaad, Janja, and Jasiri. Jasiri informs Kion that Zira is invading the Pride Lands and that the royal family needs the Lion Guard's help. The Lion Guard resolves to return home. The Lion Guard enters the Outlands, where they run into Madoa. Madoa, who has been in hiding with the rest of Jasiri's clan, explains that Zira's invasion of the Pride Lands has already begun. Mzingo arrives and agrees to help, per Jasiri's request. Just then, Anga spots Zira's son, Kovu, standing on Pride Rock. Zira's daughter, Vitani, arrives with a strange pride of lionesses and launches into battle against the Lion Guard. With the help of Mzingo and his parliament, the Lion Guard manages to distract Vitani's scout, Tazama. Kion is about to use the Roar of the Elders to finish off Vitani and her pride when Kiara appears with Kovu and explains that the Outsiders have joined the Pride Landers. Though confused, Kion halts his attack. Back at Pride Rock, Rafiki explains how Zira's pride had changed allegiance due to Kiara and Kovu's intervention. However, Zira had clung to her hatred, and it had destroyed her. The next morning, the Lion Guard enters the Lair of the Lion Guard, only to find that Vitani and her pride are already within. Vitani argues that she should lead the Lion Guard, as she is the sister of the future king, but Kion argues that, as the future queen's brother, it is his duty to lead the Lion Guard. Just then, Laini approaches, begging for help, and both Lion Guards rush off to assist her. They follow Laini to where Thurston is stuck in a hole. The two Lion Guards argue over who should rescue Thurston, but Azaad merely approaches Thurston and tells him to back out of the hole. Thurston does so, and Kion comments that they must sort out their problems in order to avoid quarreling. Thurston suggests a competition to determine which team is better, and both Lion Guards agree to the challenge. Later, Rafiki announces the Battle of the Lion Guards to a crowd of Pride Landers. He explains that there will be five competitions to determine who is the fiercest, strongest, fastest, keenest of sight, and bravest in the Pride Lands. Beshte loses his competition, but Fuli wins hers. Next, Tazama challenges Anga to find Laini, who is hiding in a dark cave. Anga struggles to see in the dark, allowing Tazama to spot Laini first and win the contest. Afterward, Bunga wins his challenge. Since the two teams have tied, Ono announces that the win will be determined by Kion and Vitani's challenge. Vitani calls for a mashindano, or a physical fight. Kion is appalled and warns her that she does not stand a chance against the Roar, but Vitani asserts that she can be the fiercest without the Roar. This causes Kion to recall Askari's statement that only one who can let go of the Roar can truly master it. Realizing that Vitani is the true leader of the Lion Guard, Kion relinquishes his team's duties to Vitani and her pride. Vitani is then able to use the Roar of the Elders, as she is now the protector of the Pride Lands. Askari appears in the clouds overhead and praises Kion for his decision. He adds that Kion has truly mastered the Roar, but Kion counters that he is no longer the leader of the Lion Guard. To this, Askari reminds him that the Tree of Life needs the Roar's protection as well. The rest of the Lion Guard agrees to protect the Tree of Life alongside Kion. A year later, Anga attends Kion's wedding to Rani. Quotes Behind the scenes * Anga is voiced by Bryana Salaz. * Anga's catchphrase, "Anga lenga," means "aim for the sky." Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eagles Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Tree of Life Residents Category:The Lion King: Revisited Category:Supporting Characters